Naruto Uzumaki: Demon Amoung Mutants!
by Skeleturd
Summary: Naruto at the age off 13 is captured by Hydra and trained for 3 years, on the way he finds another captive named X-23, Naruto must now find away to save her and himself and find people like them "BUT WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER" Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Eh?, Maybe I Can Have Some Fun**

**Hello my dear readers, i have now started a new "project" story which means it's a practice if im any good at writing stories involving X-MEN which was my favourite cartoon when i was younger, oh yea this episode starts before X-men evolution starts.**

"_Meh, i liked being dragged around a dark building as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous" _thought a deeply annoyed Naruto Uzumaki as he was dragged around a dark metal building by two goons in plastic suits.

"_Weird fetish they got 'round here" _was the thought going through Naruto's mind at said time, right before he was thrown into a dark room with a single light shining pathetically in the dark, Naruto landed on his head, and flipped himself back onto his feet to see the two goons lock the door from the outside.

Before Naruto could process what the hell is happening, a bright light filld the room and blinded Naruto slightly, after a minute or so his eyes adjusted to the shine and he looked where the light was coming from and saw a glass window that he couldn't see through.

After a few minutes of stalking around looking for any weaknesses in the wall's structure a voice was heard.

"**Target Naruto Uzumaki. Age: 13. Job: Ninja off Konoha. Burden: Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. Dimension: Galuca 4 of the widani solar system. Reason for capture: To train and create the most perfect male killing human, to work with X-23. Personality: acts stupid in front of others to reduce suspicion of mind control. Clothes: Wears orange to add to the stupid facade, favourite colour off clothing is white. Duration of training: 3 years" **and like that the voice just leftand left a fumingNaruto who was thinking _"bastards, they don't even know me and can already tell that i was faking everything, oh well the training might be useful, useful to snap these pricks neck's with" _as Naruto was thinking that he was flippin the window off in hope someone was watching.

**TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR!**__

Naruto was lazily lounging about in his spacious *BULLSHIT* room, thinking, what he's thinking you ask, well let's find out.

"_Hmmm, let's recap over the past years, i am captured by goons when i was at mid jonin level, dragged to a different dimension apparently and trained by people who speak a language called English and are arrogant teme's, still can't say it's all bad, i mean i have improved to high-jonin now and have been injected with something called a X-gene and given a sword the sounds a lot like a motor bike, if that's possible, and i did see one hell off a beautiful girl"._

_FLASHBACK, 6 MONTHS AGO!_

_Naruto had just finished his solo-mission into the wilds to assassinate a leader off a group off strong menjabi tribes in southern Africa._

_He was now just strolling the corridors off the underground secret building thinking "why im i still here?... OH YEA! Because some fucking idiot giant demon fox thought it would funny to learn the hard way, that and the fact these dumbasses are training me". It's true, the fox told Naruto that he is going to seal Naruto's chakra away so he can train his body and mind, also, the fox is making some adjustments to the new X-gene Naruto was injected with._

"_What to do, what to do?" Naruto quietly asked himself until he heard a noise coming from the training room, so being the curious person he is, he decided to go investigate._

_**LINE**_

_Laura, better known as X-23 was not having a good day, first she wakes to know that she will be in a server training mission all day and the fact that she was told she would be the SECOND best killing human they have "well I'm going to prove them wrong, i will prove them wrong and when i find this BEST, and il kill it"._

_**LINE**_

"_Oh my god, she is just beautiful, black shoulder length, a dark complexion and a strength that could give me a run for my money, I HAVE TO KNOW HER" thought Naruto as he charged into the training room to help the mysterious beauty._

_He charged right at the giant robots which he easily destroys, he jumps over it's head and spins, while extending his right leg in a an arc, he brings his leg around and carves right through it's giant metal head ultimately disabling it, causing a big KA BOOM!._

_X-23 saw this and was raged "how dare he interrupt my training and how dare he shows me up be defeating one off those blasted robots, well il show him" thought X-23 with a bit off a smirk and she jumped up to one off the robots and extended her adamantium claws and cut through it's head all the way to it's left leg._

_Naruto saw that and he whistled "wow, lovely, just lovely" he murmured to himself, his eyes glazed over with stars with a gormless look on his face._

_He was absolutely ignoring everything else epsept for the mysterious woman, that doesn't mean he didn't see the giant beam off energy heading right for him, cause he did and he jumped over it, towards the robot, brought out his sword and brought it down on the robots head, going right through the machine._

_After another couple off minutes destroying robots, both captives were taken back to their rooms, too bad for X-23 she was going the same way as Naruto, and into the same door as Naruto and in the same room as Naruto._

_X-23 looked nervous and angry, nervous because she has never had company and angry because the "arrogant sod" as she puts it is in the same room as her._

_Naruto saw that look and sighed "might as well give it a shot, even if it's hopeless" Naruto thought grimly, he turned to the mysterious woman and grinned "names Naruto Uzumaki, let's try to get along"._

_FLASHBACK END!_

Naruto chuckled at remembering that memory, she looked absolutely disgusted with him and said she would rather be dead then be friends with someone who is arrogant.

Still he made her warm up to him slightly, if 3 weeks ago was anything to go by.

_FLASHBACK GO!_

_Naruto had just finished up his training with his giant buster sword named __**RED QUEEN **__and he felt good with himself, as if nothing could dampen his spirits._

_But alas, that was not to be because when he got to his room he was attacked by an enraged crying X-23 shouting obscenities, Naruto dodged and rolled out off all off her attacks, he asked her what's wrong and she stopped for a minute to scream "YOU, I'TS YOUR FAULT, BECAUSE OFF YOU I CAN NEVER BE FREE, I HATE YOU!" And then she continued her relentless attacks, slashing punching and kicking in hopes to hit Naruto but he always dodged._

_Naruto was hurt inside, he did what?, what did she mean free? Does she think i like it here? Were the thoughts going through his head as his automatic body avoided every attack, Naruto tried to talk but X-23 wasn't going to stop any time soon, Naruto sighed, he had one chance to help her, he'd be dammed if he was going to let it slip now._

_Naruto stopped dodging as X-23 was pushing her right claw forward, she grinned when it cut into his body and out the other end, what she didn't expect was for Naruto to hug her, HUG the person who was trying to kill him._

"_Hehe, ouch, you pack a claw, listen i don't know what you mean by freedom but im not stopping you, in fact after the training these dicks and gonna' give me im busting outta this place" he lifted her chin slightly to see her confused teary expression "please, come with me we can gain freedom together"._

_Naruto waited for his answer with baited breath, expecting more pain but instead off pain she retracted her claws and hugged him back, crying into his shirt, she cried for hours until she fell asleep and mumbled a "thank you" to him, Naruto smiled a happy smile and held X-2- no Laura in his arms as she slept._

_She didn't have to worry about being in pain anymore "because I'm going to save her" Naruto mumbled._

_FLASHBACK END!_

"_That was a good night" _thought a smiling Naruto as he fiddled with his white long-sleeved shirt which was very baggy and covered past his hands.

Over the next few weeks, him and Laura as he was allowed to call her now became friends, Naruto telling Laura about his adventures in his dimension and her opening up telling him about some of the things she heard about what people do on the outside and she even came close to saying that she was never born, but created, she stopped before she lost her first real friend..

"Tell ya what though, 2 days ago was awesome" Naruto said quietly to himself with a grin.

**(LAST flash back i promise)**

_Flashback Go!_

_Naruto was asleep in his room, on the floor, since there's only one bed, he chose the floor, Laura offered him to sleep with her, he laughed for ages and blushed slightly, i mean she has never had a friend, and she thought it was what friend's do._

_Suddenly he heard a noise and was up like a flash with his sword held firmly in his hands, but there was no attacker, just Laura, tossing and turning in the night, having a nightmare, Naruto felt sorry for her, never having parents must have left a scar on her sanity, and he knew that all to well, ever since he was born, he has had certain mental issues and his idiotic behaviour was one off them._

_Naruto quietly climbed onto the bed and held Laura in his arms and she soon calmed and even a small smile plastered her lips "she should smile more" thought Naruto as he fell asleep holding Laura as he sat upright all night._

_FLASH BACK END!_

Since then, all nights ended with Naruto holding Laura firmly in his arms as she had nightmare, she didn't know about but the small smile that always plastered her lips after she calmed was reward enough.

"_I swear i must be coming down with something if i feel like this every time i think off her£ _thought a giddy Naruto and who could blame him, because when Laura became 14 she finished the time shortened puberty and looked even more beautiful, no longer was there shoulder length hair, instead there was luscious back length hair which fitted her frame perfectly.

In Naruto's opinion, she looked even more beautiful than before, he had no idea how that was possible but it was.

But Laura wasn't the only person to get some changes to their appearance and clothing, Naruto was now 5Ft 5 from all the protein and training he's been doing, his blonde gravity defying hairstyle looked the same as one year ago, gone were the shitty orange clothes replaced with a long sleeved top which went past his hands, he wore dark orange gloves and had black jeans on, his hatai-eti tied tightly around his head to keep his hair up and to remind him off the few friends he had back in his own time.

Naruto never thought about trying to get back to his world, because every time he thought about going back, he just remembered the fact that there was only like 2 people who actually liked him, one of them is dead as well so he just tries to forget about his past life and make his life here better, so far not working right, but soon very soon he was going to start his new real life.

Hopefully with Laura.

"Whoa keep focused Naruto that's the future, and i gotta worry about now rather than later" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto was walking through some off the corridors doors until he came to his room, after all off this thoughts made him tired so he wanted some sleep, what he didn't expect though was for some disabled wheel-chair bald guy to be waiting in his room, instantly Naruto pulled his sword from over his back and held it in his hands, tightening his grip.

"_This guys a mutant, his chakra is more solid and rough" _thought Naruto as hegrowled.

"_Please calm down young man, i am not here to fight" _a voice in Naruto's head spoke, _"WOW, so your mutant power is too read my mind, pretty useful very well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours is_"? Naruto thought his reply was _"hello Naruto my name is Charles Xavier, some people call me professor X and i would like for you to come to an institute which i own for gifted youngsters, these gifts are very special gifts, and i believe your gift is the most unique"._

This intrigued Naruto "so, what is my so called gift oji-san"? asked Naruto quietly.

Charles smiled and he answered "the best gift off all, you're gift is the ability to e the most surprising person in the world" Naruto smirked he guessed it would be something like that.

Naruto thought of professor X for a while before he nodded and said "fine, I'll come but after 2 years, i will also be bringing a friend with me deal"? Naruto asked anxiously to which Charles nodded and suddenly phased out off view as if he was never there.

Naruto sighed things just got a bit more complicated.

"**AND HOW FUCK DID HE JUST DISSAPEAR" **

**Author's note.**

**Well im glad im back and better than ever, hopefully all off my stories will have updates coming soon.**


	2. Us Monsters Gotta Stick Together

**Us Monsters Gotta Stick Together!**

**Tthis chaps shitty due to idk, and yea if ya want a sep stpry on what happened during training just message kk?**

**Arkard- ****"AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE JUST DISSAPEAR" **because Xavier is the true ninja master.

Reply- I know he's always watching you.**  
**

**Hello my fine fellow readers, I must say I am surprised with the reviews I got in one day, hopefully i will continue getting reviews, and the more reviews the quicker I'll post next chapters, sorta like I scratch you're back you scratch mine, ok now we have a 2 year time skip to the end off Naruto's training, if you want to know what happened in those two years I'll make a separate story for that, but anyway I am rambling, so without further a due i present to thee: chapter 2.**

**2 Year time skip, X-men evolution is just starting.**

"Ok what the hell happened because I am 100% sure this wasn't my fault" asked a thoroughly annoyed 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was staring intently at a gaping hole in the wall of the cafeteria, now Naruto may think the food they serve here is worth crap-all but even he wouldn't put a hole in the wall just because of some overcooked rice _"and on that thought, how the fuck do you overcook rice, what are the cooks here retarded or something" _thought Naruto.

"FOX!, we need your help S.H.I.E.L.D is attacking they have found us somehow" screamed a H.Y.D.R.A rookie as he was shot through his head and his head exploded and showered Naruto in blood.

Naruto coughed "AWWWWW HELL NO, I'm coughing out blood that ain't mine" Naruto then heard the sound off a bullet tearing through the air he dodged it at the last second by bending backwards all the way to the floor.

"ARGH my back, I threw out my back" Naruto mocked as he shot upwards to the ceiling and ran across it into the next room.

"_DAMN IT, great time to make an appearance assholes I just hope Laura's alright or so help me there will be hell to pay" _thought a angry Narutro as he dashed past off all the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and arrived at his room door.

He barged into the room and screamed "LAURA UP WE NEED TO MOVE!" and Laura was up like a flash in her PJ's rubbing some sleep out off her eyes, she saw Naruto getting changed into his battle clothes and then she heard the gunshots. Laura inwardly smirked and got changed into her battle clothes, a full body stealth suit, she left her mask off and let her long black hair flow down towards her but she cringed and released her claws, ready for battle if anyone attacked while Naruto packed and got changed.

Naruto was ready he wore his white long sleeved top which goes past his hands, his dark orange fingerless gloves and his black jeans. Naruto heaved his clothes and Laura's clothes in a sack over his shoulder and grabbed his sword firmly In his right arm, he looked over to Laura and couldn't help but to admire her figure in her tight full body stealth suit.

Her figure was amazing, her face was beautiful, and her hair looked silky smooth.

And even when Naruto was checking Laura out she was glancing at Naruto who has his birthday coming up in 2 days, the same Naruto who looks like the most handsome man in world to her, she would never admit and even if she did they could never be together _"after all, I'm a monster, he would never like me"_ she thought sadly.

Naruto quickly slapped himself in the face to bring him back to Earth, he grabbed Laura by the wrist and used an ability he thought he wouldn't be able to use again, he shun-shined them both out off their room and into the cafeteria where the giant hole was.

He ignored the fact he used chakra again for now and quickly ran to the hole with Laura In his arms, still dizzy from the shun-shin.

He looked down from the hole and gasped, they were not underground anymore, they were at least 30000t in the air Naruto sighed, he was goning to get a beating for this later but he couldn't care, he leaped from the flying mountain and plummeted straight down to Earth with a scared Laura in his arms.

When the two reached 2000Ft Naruto started applying chakra to his body to cushion the fall and he noticed he could use a lot more chakra to soften the fall and he used it, he held Laura upwards so he would get the main force off the fall which wouldn't be that much with the amount off chakra he was pumping in.

"_100Ft... 75Ft... 50Ft... 25... 10Ft" _thought Naruto as they hit the ground and made one hell of a crater.

Naruto just lay there for a while with the shaking Laura, Naruto rubbed her back in a comforting motion until she calmed down, all the while Naruto was thinking _"damn, i should have made a cool comment, oh well I suppose surviving a fall off that height is cool enough" _Naruto looked down to Laura and saw that she had somewhat calmed.

Her face went through a few emotion, first it was happiness then confusion and finally anger, Naruto didn't like that emotion she was having because it usually ended with pain on Naruto's end.

"Soooooo, err I guess we escaped" he said pathetically, he then felt pain on the top off his head and looked to see Laura had bonked him on the head and it hurt.

"YOU IDIOT!" Laura screamed as she cried into his cheast and hugged him like he was a lifeline.

Naruto was no beyond confused, literally his head was basically saying _"what no more pain?"._

"Laura, what's wrong why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he held Laura as she cried on his now soaked chest.

Laura managed a whimper and stuttered "I...I thought I... lost my first friend ple... please don't do that again".

Naruto felt like someone stabbed him in the heart, he was her only friend of course she would be sad if I did that, he mentally slapped himself and hugged Laura tighter whispering "I'll never do it again, I promise".

After what seemed like a minute Laura stopped crying and smiled lightly at Naruto, Naruto blushed slightly and got up he looked around this forest he was in he guessed the time was past 7:00pm from where the sun was.

"Hmmmm, let's set up camp for the night and find out where we are tomorrow, I'll go find the firewood, Laura un pack the tents from the sack and set them up please I'll be back soon" and then Naruto phased out off view leaving some fallen leaves behind.

Laura shrugged it off as another trick Naruto made and started fixing up the tents whilst secretly wondering why she was so depressed when she thought she lost Naruto.

**LINE**

Naruto was now sitting in a tree at least 1 mile away from camp, he made it there in about 2 minutes at his top speed he was now meditating to enter his mind, he noticed it was slightly harder than before but none the less he made it in.

**LINE, IN NARUTO'S MIND**

"Wow this place looks like shit since last I've been here, but if I am incorrect the fur ball smells like wilderness, which is that way" Naruto pointed to his left and walked down the sewer mind-space.

Naruto walked for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes; he walked left then right then left again and then finally came across a huge cage with a piece of paper which had the kanji for "SEAL" on it Naruto walked up to the cage and looked inside as if he was expecting something to happen, nothing happened and Naruto became impatient and entered the cage in search for something.

He walked to where Kyuubi usually went when it was sleeping, Naruto came across a waterfall with Crystal clear water and a lake with the same type off water in the fall.

On top off a boulder poking out off the water was a 2Ft red fox with 9 red tails swishing about majestically as the fox slept.

Naruto sighed Kyuubi was sleeping a lot last time he saw him as well, he walked up to the sleeping demon fox and tapped it slightly on the back, nothing happened, he did it again a little harder, nothing happened.

Naruto grew annoyed and gave one hell of a kick to Kyuubi's back and still nothing.

"**You can't wake him... not until you wake your dormant power" **a rough voice stated behind Naruto, he quickly turned to see... him... him with blood red eyes and 9 tails flowing behind him as well as 2 pointy ears which resembled a fox.

Naruto was slightly taken back but recovered quickly he looked at the evil doppelganger and asked "who are you?"

The doppelganger's reply was to each behind him and pulls out a giant buster sword which looked exactly like **RED QWEEN.**

Naruto gasped and reached behind him to pull out his blade, which thankfully was still there, he did as his doppelganger and held it firmly in both hands.

They both stood there, one with a smirk the other with a scowl.

They charged and real Naruto swung his sword to the right , in an attempt to cut his evil look alike in half.

But the ganger blocked the strike with a strike from himself; they clashed swords neither one gaining the advantage.

Real Naruto growled and pushed even harder throwing the ganger off balance

He then carried on with his momentum and slashed downwards and was rewarded with giving a gash on the ganger's right hand.

The ganger jumped back and swung his sword in and arc.

Real Naruto knew this was the Ganger's last attack, it's one off Naruto's most powerful attacks.

Naruto started to rev his sword until the blade grew a red hue, he stabbed the blade into the floor and carried on revving to increase the power and keep it stabilized.

After what seemed for like an hour the two Naruto's released the attacks at the same time, they shouted the attack phrases they use.

"BLAZE/**DEATHARC**!**!" **and both attacks shot out, real Naruto's in a red fire which shot out off his sword blazing across the gap between the two Naruto's.

The gangers attack shot out as a black haze which was shaped in a arc which also shot across.

Both attacks met in a giant explosion or red and black, neither attack gaining advantage.

Naruto knew if he died in here his body would also die, his thoughts went to Laura and he grew new determination if he made it out of here he would gain Laura's love, in order to do it he needed to win this inner battle.

Naruto grunted and pushed every single bit off power left into the attack and shouted "I WILL NOT LOSE, I... I MUST... I MUST **SEE HER"** he screamed at the top off his lungs and poured the last of his energy into the attack.

Naruto swore he saw his doppelganger smile when his attack over powered his gangers.

Naruto won he had beaten himself in battle and won.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief he thought about what happened and only one thing came across his mind.

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT".**

**Authors note:**

**BOOOOOO YAAAA i have finished chapter 2 and now i feel good, hopefully this chapter is good enough to fulfil all off your desires.**

**I hope to carry on with the relationship between Laura and Naruto, as well as them meet some other mutants as well as go to Bayville high school.**

**Ok i am also gonna make a vote between what Laura and Naruto should wear in school, you can either vote on the 4 different clothe styles or you can send me a pm and tell me what you want them to wear, this may be totally un needed but i want to know what people want me to make them wear cause my fashion is basically White long sleeved top which goes past my hands, baggy jeans and a blue backwards cap and a back jacket with a hood with white stripes at the side.**

**Thats is what i wear most off my days in college so yea, I'll also put that style in the vote so i bid my viewers goodbye.**


End file.
